Hope at the end of the bottle
by SFJ0813
Summary: Bella I am sorry for attacking you it was wrong and it was part of why Edward left you and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me I won't blame you if you don't though -Jasper At that moment I knew I had found solace. JasperxBella
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it and i never will.

"Bella" Charlie shouted all the way up to my room from from the living room. "Yeah, Dad what is it" I said. "Come down here there's a letter for you" Charlie said. I went downstairs at a slow pace not in a hurry knowing it was probably junk mail as always. When I arrived downstairs Charlie gave me the envolope and I was about to walk back upstairs when Charlie asked me "Bells, who is Jasper Hale" He asked? "What" I asked utterly surprised and shocked that He had asked me that. "Who is Jasper Hale, he's the person who sent the letter" He said. My heart literally skipped a beat. "Oh, um he's an old friend of mine from Phoenix" I lied. I ran upstairs tripped a few times and made it into my room. I opened the letter

Bella

I am sorry for attacking you it was wrong and it was part of why Edward left you

and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me

I won't blame you if you don't though-Jasper

A single tear rolled down my eyes and at that moment I knew I had found solace.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or any of the characters from twilight that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

"Bella" Charlie said as he came into my room which woke me up. "Yeah, Dad what is it" I asked groggily. "I'm going fishing with Billy I'll be back at five at the latest" Charlie said. "Ok, I'll have dinner ready by then" I sighed. "Don't worry about that honey I'll order a pizza" Charlie said. "Are you sure" I asked? "Yeah, you cook too much as it is" He joked. "Ok, Dad have fun fishing with Billy" I said. "I will bye, Bells" Charlie said as he left my bedroom and down the stairs and out the front door. I got up and grabbed a pair of tight black jeans a flyleaf band shirt and a white hoodie and went to take a shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I got done with the shower I went back into my room and remembered the letter from Jasper.

Flasback:

Bella

I am sorry for attacking you it was wrong and it was part of why Edward left you

and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me

I won't blame you if you don't though

-Jasper

Flashback ends

  
I went over to my dresser and pulled open the drawer I had put the letter in last night and took it out and reread it a few more times and it was as if I felt the sadness in his words the sadness when he wrote the letter. I wondered what he meant when he said that him attacking me was part of why Edward left me was there another reason did Edward keep something from me that i should know. I put the letter back in the drawer and shut the drawer. I decided I would think more about this after I had my breakfast. I went downstairs and poured myself a bowl of lucky charms. While I ate I kept asking myself the question that had been bugging me. Was Edward hiding a deep dark secret from me? Why did Jasper Apologize it was his fault it was all on me I was the one who cut my finger? Was I right did Edward not want me anymore? One thing i knew for sure I was going to get answers to all these questions very soon. I finished eating and put the bowl and spoon in the sink and went back upstairs into my room onto my bed. A thought popped into my head I remembered that Charlie told me that "the cullens" moved to L.A. and odds are that Carlisle would be working in a hospital so I would just have to call all the hospitals and ask if a Carlisle Cullen works there. I went to my laptop opened foxfire and typed in the search engine Los Angeles Hospitals and there were endless list of hospitals from Shriners Hospital for children to California Hospical Med Center. "Damn" I sighed. As I was about to close the window (computer window that is) I seen a popup window that said want to find someone you've come to the right place. Usually I thought popups were scams but I was desperate for anything it could be true and I wasn't willing to let that chance go so I clicked it. A webpage came on that said Scrying in old text from like the 1800's. I read through the website and I found out there were books on it. Looks like I'm going to Port Angeles earlier than I had planned not that I planned going there. I took out a piece of paper and wrote down the book title and author of the book and went over to my nightstand and put my fully charged blackberry in my pocket just in case my truck didn't last all the way from port angeles and back. I went back downstairs and into my truck for the hour and a half trip to Port Angeles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrived at Port Angeles sooner than I thought I would thank god that my truck didn't break down. I walked into the bookstore and the lady greeted me and asked me if she could help me with anything. "No thank you" I said. Almost emediately I found the book I was looking for. I brought it up to the lady and she looked up at me. "Dear are you expiercenced if not don't dabble in the occult its dangerous" She said. "No, I am not expierenced, but I'm looking for someone and I need to find them I am desperate and I can't find any other way" I said. "I understand she said as she grabbed a crystal with a small chain attached to it and put it on top of the book. "You'll need it trust me" She told me. She rung the crystal and book up. "twenty five" she told me in a mexixan or philopino accent i'm not sure which. I gave her the money and she bagged the crystal and book up and gave me the recipt and I left the store and went back to my truck and hoped that it would make it back to Forks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please Please review and tell me if you like it if you hate it....


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does

I made it back to Forks without any problems and now I was in my room reading about scrying in the book I bought and the lady from the book store was right i did need a crystal. It also said I would need a map and a possession of the person i was looking for. I didn't have any possession of any of the Cullens did I, then it hit me like a brick, Jasper's letter. Of, course how could I be so dense he wrote that I could use that to find him. I decided to go downstairs and watch some tv to take my mind off of all this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie got back home at about 4:30 with two large pizza's. "Care to come and help me Bells" Charlie asked? "Sure Dad, I'll be right there" I said. I helped Charlie with the pizza and carried it over to the dinner table. I went into the kitchen and got us two plates and set them on the table and sat down. "So, Bells what did you do today" Charlie asked? I decided to tell the truth. "I went to Port Angeles to get a book for school" I said. Part of it was the truth. "How did you get there" Charlie asked? "I used my truck" I said. "Why, didn't you ask Angela or Jessica for a ride" Charlie asked? "I didn't want to bother them and besides if I asked them they would probably want to look at dresses and go shopping and you know shopping in not my thing" I said. "True, but you could have been stuck in Port Angeles" Charlie said. "I brought extra money and my blackberry so i could get a taxi back to Forks if need be" I said. "Oh" Charlie said. We ate in silence for about 5 minutes and then I got up and went to the tv to watch something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 hours later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad I'm tired I'm going to go to bed kay" I said. "Mmkay Bells" Charlie Sighed tiredly. I walked upstairs grabbed pajamas and a t-shirt and went into my bathroom changed and layed down on my bed. After about laying there for thirty minutes I knew I couldn't sleep and had temporary insomnia so I got out Jasper's letter and went back to my bed and read it several times. "Thank you Jasper you don't know how much this means to me that you sent me this letter" I said to myself knowing Jasper wasn't anywhere near here. I put the letter back in my dresser and layed back down and drifted to sleep soon after that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up a little bit late so I had to hurry to school. I took a shower in like 5 minutes put on a rock royalty tank top with tight black jeans and raced downstairs and gulfed down a bowl of cerial and drove to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrived at school five minutes late. I walked into English and then Mr. Mason had something to say to me for being late. "Nice of you to join us Ms. Swan" He said. "Sorry" I muttered. "Just take a seat" He said. I went and sat by down by Eric and smiled a real smile for once in a really long time. "Hello Eric" I said. H--h---hello Bella" He stuttered probably from shock that I was somewhat happy. The rest of my classes seemed to pass by fast. Jessica, seemingly had the same response that Eric did as well as Angela and Mike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During Lunch I thought about What Charlie said about me neglecting my friends so I just thought why not do something with them. "Do you guys want to do something fun after school today" I asked? I can't I have a date with Mike tonight" Jessica said smugly. "I'm having some family over tonight, but maybe another night" Eric said. "I'm free tonight where exactly did u want to go, Bella" Angela asked? "Um, maybe we could go to Port Angeles and have dinner and see a movie and maybe look at dresses if you want to" I said. "That sounds like a great idea Bella I'll pick you up in my chrysler six" She said. "Ok, six is good" I said. I heard the bell ring for my next class and the way out of the door I heard Lauren whisper something about me to Jessica. I had, had it with Lauren if she didn't like me I would rather she say it to my face. I turned to Lauren and said "Lauren what the hell is your problem if you have something to say about me say it to my face you coward" I said infuriated. I walked back up to Angela. "Bella that was brilliant" Angela said. "Thanks, Angela" I said happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tell me what you think review please and i'll give all you nice people an Emmett for all your hugging&cuddling needs.


	4. Jasper's return

The POV's in this chapter is mostly Jasper's but some of it is Bella's POV

I don't own twilight yeah yeah remind me why i'm such a trainwreck

Bella's POV

Two weeks had passed since Angela and I went to Port Angeles which was quite fun for both of us somewhat. Anyway I have been scrying and I still can't find Jasper let alone any of the Cullens. I put down the crystal. "Damn it" I said frusteratedly. "Looking for me I see" I heard someone say in a southern accent that sounded vaguely firmiliar. I turned around to see who it was and to my surprise it was Jasper of all people not that I didn't want to see him. "No, freakin way" I said with wide eyes.

Jasper's POV

I had sent Bella that letter a three weeks ago and it had been bugging me all week I needed to know if she forgave me or not and I had decided to go see her I had to see her. I had better control of my blood lust now and I know that I would never hurt her again I just hoped that she could forgive me. I left a note for Carlisle and Esme that I would be out for a few hours and that I would be back late that night or early the next morning and I walked out of the door and ran to Bella's window at Vampire speed. I arrived in Bella's room shortly after she didn't notice that I was there she was preoccupied. "Damn it" she said obviously frusterated. I noticed that she must have been looking for me. "Looking for me I see" I said. She heard me and turned around and was surprised to see me and stared at me with wide eyes. "No freakin way" She said. The next I know Bella jumps into my arms and there was something wet, she was crying. I embraced her rather tight and looked at her. Her eyes were bloodshot she must have been up for at least a day if not more. "Bella, you should get some sleep" I said. "No, if I sleep you'll go" she sighed sadly. "If you don't want me to go I won't" I said. She barried her face in my chest. "Don't go please" she cried. "Does this mean you forgive me" I whispered? "Oh god, Jasper there is nothing to forgive" she said. "Humor me" I told her. "Yes, I forgive you" she said after which barrying her face in my chest again. I picked her up bridal style and layed her on her bed and covered her up with a blinket and just as I stood up she grabbed my hand. "Stay". I went to the other end of the bed and layed next to her and she put her head on my chest and i held her and she fell asleep soon after.

bxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjjbxjbxjbxjjbxjbxjbxjjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxj

Jasper's POV

Bella woke up about twelve hours later. The first thing she noticed was that I was still lying next her. "You stayed" she said happily. "You wanted me to Of, course I stayed" I said. "Thanks it means a lot" She said after which she kissed my cheek. "I'm going to take a shower i'll be out in ten minutes, fifteen tops don't go anywhere" she said excitedly. "I won't I promise" I said. She nodded and grabbed some clothes from her closet and went into the bathroom.

bxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjjbxjbxjbxjjbxjbxjbxjjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxjbxj

Jasper's POV

While she took her shower I decided to look around her room. Her walls we're painted black with Flyleaf and Evanescence posters and then I see her cd collection. She had every album from Flyleaf, Evanescence, Three Days Grace, Three Doors Down, Greenday, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and Avril Lavigne. "Damn she has good taste" I said to myself. I heard the door opening to the bathroom and I saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Bella was dressed in a black shirt that showed her belly and dark blue jeans that were very tight she also had black eyeshadow and black nailpolish on. I can't understand why Edward left her. "Jasper" she said probably because she noticed me staring at her, hell i was ogling her. "Yes, Love" I said. She blushed and looked at me like I was crazy. "I meant Bella". "Wow, akward, anyway you shouldn't be here what if Charlie see's you in my bedroom he's going to leap to conclusions" she said frantically. "Oh, he left to go to Billy's" I said simply. "What day is it" she asked? "Sunday" I chuckled. "What" she asked? "Nothing" I said. "Whatever, can I ask you something" she asked me politely. "Yeah, what is it"? "What was the other reason that Edward left me" she asked me? "Your more perceptive than people give you credit for" I said. "Your being evasive". "It would hurt you and I don't want to hurt you" I said. She walked up to me grabbed my hand. "Please, I need to know" she begged. "Edward had an affair with Alice" I said both angry and sad.


	5. Tears, Comfort, and Talent show

This chapter took a few days to write and I really worked on it hard so I hope you guys like it and Review and I'd also like to thank everybody who favorited and alerted and reviewed my fanfic it means a lot that you guys like it and its what keeps me writing... anyway i'm pretty sure you want me to stop talking so here's the disclaimer 

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight Stephanie does.

The Point of Views change from Bella to Jasper frequently.

Jasper's POV

"No, no they didn't they wouldn't do that" Bella said. "Bella, I saw them kissing" I said trying to convince her. "NO, your lying" she said. "Bella, what reason would I have to lie" I said getting a little frustrated. She sat down on her bed with her face in her hands trying to stop herself from crying, but I could see tears dripping through her hands and instantly I went next to her and put both of my arms around her waist trying to comfort her. She let her hands fall when she noticed I was holding her "Was... I... Not... Good... Enough" she said between sobs. I pulled her closer to my chest and put my chin on her head. "It will be ok, Bella" I said. "It's not just that he cheated on me it's that I suppressed my whole being to be with with him" she said which only made me confused. "What do you mean" I asked? "I mean that I am not as clumsy as I put on and like if someone pisses me off I don't just take it like I did when I was with Edward" she sighed.

Bella's POV

Jasper had his mouth wide open with shock. "You called yourself an empath, please" I said playfully. He must have gotten over the shock because he heard what I said and rolled his eyes. "You know what your a smart ass" He said. "Shut up" I said playfully, of course. "You hungry" he asked randomly. "No" I sighed happy and content with where I was right now. Almost immediately after I said that my stomach growled showing that I lied. "Lets get you fed" he mumbled. "Oh are you going to feed me" I said sarcastically. He grinned and said something along the lines of "don't get sarcastic". I walked downstairs with him and ate a bowl of cereal and put it in the sink when I was finished and then I asked something that put the playful mood to rest. "Were they doing more than just kissing". "They were half naked and I don't know if they fucked before if that's what you were asking" he said a bit agitated. "Bitch" I mumbled under my breath referring to Alice, and of course he heard it stupid Vampire super hearing. "Who are you referring to" He asked? "Alice, I mean why sacrifice what she had with you I just don't get it" I said with tears in my eyes though I didn't know it at the time.

Jasper's POV

I was by her side in a millisecond with vampire speed. I wiped away a tear that had fallen and pulled her into my arms. "As long as we're talking about this Edward was an idiot to leave you" I said. "your just saying that" she said obviously thought I was lying to her face. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her so she was eye to eye level with me. "No, Bella i'm not how could he not notice the sparkle in your eyes, how beautiful you are inside as well as out , the way you smile, the way you laugh" I said. "Really" she asked me with a slight smile on her face. "Yeah, I mean you ask me if your not good enough when he was never good enough for you" I said. "Jasper" she whispered as I pulled her back into my arms.

Bella's POV

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Save me from the nothing I've become.

It was my cell. "Hello" I said. "Bella I have a favor to ask you" Angela said. "What kind of favor" I asked? "Um, can you sing in the talent show next week" Angela blurted out really fast. "Angela, we have had this discussion I can't sing in front of that much people" I said. "Please, Bella it would make me feel a lot better" she begged. "Fine" I said defeated. "Thank you, Bella you don't know what this means to me you have just saved my life" she said. "Yeah, I'm glad to help I'll see you there Kay" "Kay, bye Bella" "Bye Angela" I said and flipped my blackberry shut.

Jasper's POV

"What was that about" I asked? "Um, that was Angela, she's singing at the talent show next week and she was nervous and she said she would feel better if I were to go before her and I caved obviously" she said. "Oh, and your nervous to sing in front of that much people" I said. "Yeah, I mean it's not that I can't sing I just can't in front of god knows how many people". I slipped an arm around her waist and she snuggled into my chest. "It's ok I'm sure you'll do great" I whispered to her. "It's not the issue if I do great or not, the issue is that what if I'm too nervous". "If I sense that your too nervous I'll calm you down, being an empath I can do that remember" I said slightly sarcastic. "Ok, but what if they throw fruit at me or worse explosives" she said dramatically after which I chuckled.


	6. very important plz read

Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I need your opinion... As you know Bella is going to sing a song in the talent show and I want to know which one you want it to be so go vote in the poll on my ff profile... Oh and one more thing I noticed a lot of you have favorited and alerted my story and haven't left a review so leave a review!!!!!


	7. Singing, Kiss, and Fight

I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does... and I don't own the song Lacrymosa it belongs to Evanescence and I don't own Broken wings it belongs to Flyleaf.

I worked my ass off on this chapter and I am really proud of it and I hope you guys like it.

Bella's POV

A week has passed since my talk with Angela. I was done with my shower and was straightening my hair. "Bella you have been in there for forty five mintues it doesn't take that long to take a shower" Jasper sighed. "I'm not in the shower anymore" I said as I straitened the last piece of hair that was curly. "Come in if you'd like, Jasper". He came in and looked at me amazed. "Bella you look beautiful" He said after which I blushed. I was wearing a black t-shirt and Tripp pants and a spike gauntlet. "T-thanks" I studdered. "Yeah, are you ready" he asked impatiently. "Patience is a virtue" I said as I put on red eyeshadow and pulling my hair up into a high ponytail. "Let's go" I said. "Get on my back i'll get us there faster" He said.

Jasper's POV

Bella jumped on my back and put her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

We arrived at the gymnasium next to the stage where she was going to perform and she loosened her grip and jumped to the floor.

Bella's POV

Jessica came up to me, lovely this is going to be great. "Bella, you and Jasper Hale" she asked shocked? "Jessica he is just a friend" I sighed annoyed. "Sure" she said and walked off knowing I wasn't going to tell her anything. "Why do you associate with her she's such a bitch" Jasper said. "Not as much of a bitch as Lauren is" I said a little too loadly. "Did you just call me a bitch" Lauren said behind me. "Yes, but it was a compliment" I said desperately. "How is being called a bitch a compliment" Lauren spat. "Well, a bitch is a female dog and dogs bark and bark is part of a tree and tree's are nature and nature is beautiful" I said. "Whatever" she said as she walked off to meet Jessica. "What such a crock of shit" Jasper chuckled. "Shut up" I said playfully. "So when does it start" Jasper asked? "any time now". "Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to the 1st annual Forks talent show" The announcer said enthusiastically. "Jasper" I asked? "Yes, Bells" he said at which I blushed. "Don't use your power on me I can do this" I said with confidence that I was sure was my own. "You sure". "Yes, positive" I said.

Jasper's POV

"Our first performer is the lovely Bella Swan". Bella walked over onto the stage and the intro to the song started and I sensed that Bella was not nervous anymore, but confident.

Out on your own

cold and alone again

can this be what you really wanted baby

blame it on me

set your guilt free

nothing can hold you back now

Bella sang beautifully like an angel and she wasn't just standing there she was running around and headbanging and punching in the air.

Now that your gone i feel like myself again

grieving the things i cant repair and willing

to let you blame it on me

and set your guilt free

i don't want to hold you back now, love

I realized that Bella was singing about Edward. She was singing letting out all the anger, sadness, confusion and regret out that needed to be let out.

I cant change who i am

not this time

i wont lie to keep you near me

and in this short life theres no time to waist on giving up

my love wasn't enough

I knew if I was able to I would cry. She was truly amazing, to think that Edward left her.

And you can blame it on me

just set your guilt free, honey

i don't want to hold you back now, love.

She sang the last verse and the audience cheered, and Bella stepped off the stage and made her away over to me. "How did I do" She asked me? "It was beautiful, Bella, you are an angel" I said and she blushed. "Thanks".

Bella's POV

"Next up Is Angela Weber". Angela got up on stage and mouthed thank you to me and I nodded my head. The intro to the song started and she sang.

Thank you for being such a friend to me

Oh I pray a friend for life

And have I ever told you how much you mean to me

Oh, you mean so much to me

I'm thinking all the time

How to tell you what I feel

I'm contemplating phrases

I'm gazing at eternity

I am floating in serenity

And I am so lost for words

And I am so overwhelmed

Please don't go just yet

Can you stay a moment please

We can dance together

We can dance forever

Under your stars tonight

We'll live and breathe this dream

So close your eyes

but don't dream too deep

And please pass me some memories

And when I fall you're underneath

1000 broken hearts

Carried by 1000 broken wings.

Angela got off the stage and went and stood next to Ben.

Jasper's POV

Bella and I were in her bed just laying there staring at each other when I leaned closer and crashed my lips on Bella's in a passionate yet soft kiss and I was surprised when she returned the kiss. I was so caught up in the kiss that I didn't notice intense anger coming toward me.

Bella's POV

I seen Edward throw Jasper to the floor and punch his relentlessly and I knew I had to stop him. I jumped on Edward's back and started hitting him and chocking him and pulling his hair anything to get him off of Jasper. Edward was getting iratated and he threw his free arm at me and I went flying and hit a wall and was knocked unconscious.

Jasper's POV

I kicked Edward in the stomach and ran over to Bella. "Bella come on wake up" I pleaded. No response. "Bella please don't do this to me I need you" I said. I realized that she wasn't coming back and my tears spilled onto her. It was rare for a vampire to be able to cry, but it was possible. I looked over at Edward with tears in my eyes and screamed the loudest I could "GET OUT" after which he ran.

"Jasper" I heard from behind me.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	8. Awake, Spat, and Unknown feelings

Jasper's POV

I turned around to see Bella conscious and I seen dripping down the wall as well as down her arm. I turned around and ran as fast as I could so I wouldn't bite her.

Bella's POV

I saw Jasper run out like a bat out of hell literally. I got up, but that was a mistake because I felt woosey and like I was going to throw up and it was then that I seen coming down from my head. I must have hit the wall hard. I could feel my knees buckle and I knew I was slipping from consciousness like a slippery slope. I was waiting for the impact of the hard tiled floor, but I never felt it. That was the last thing I remember before falling back into unconsciousness.

Carlisle's POV

After I caught Bella she fell unconscious and I carried her over to her bed. There was a lot of blood. I took a towel and put pressure on the wound to stop any more blood from coming through. It was a flesh would and wasn't that deep, but I would have to take her to the hospital and check it out.

Bella's POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I opened my eyes to see Jasper at my side holding my hand. "Bella" Jasper muttered. I sat up in the bed and looked around to get a clue to where I was. I finally realized I was in a hospital. Carlisle walked through the door with grace that vampires had and made his way over to me. "Bella, do you have any dizziness or nausea" He asked seriously. "No, I feel fine" I mumbled. "You probably have a minor concussion" Carlisle said friendly. "Does that mean I can go now" I asked impatiently? All of a sudden the door flew open and the people who came through it were none other than Edward and Alice with Esme, Emmett and Rosalie coming after them. I turned to Jasper. "Why me" I asked sarcastically. Jasper ground his teeth not happy to see Edward or Alice. Right now I am livid I have to get out of this situation now or I will probably end up punching Alice. I looked back over to Carlisle. "Can I go, please" I asked desperately. "I'll have to get your release chart" Carlisle said as he left the room. I looked down to make sure that I wasn't in one of those hospital robes they have you wear and noticed that I was in my own clothes. Alice approached me. "Bella are you okay" Alice asked? "Alice just get out of my face I'm not in a mood for a fight, but if I have to I won't hold back" I said giving her a fair warning. "I was going to be nice to you and you act like a bitch" she spat. I was pissed now she didn't have the right to call me a bitch I'm going to fuck her up. I shifted in the bed and got up and Jasper must have sensed my extreme fury because he was holding me back. I was kicking to get free. "Square up bitch square the fuck up" I yelled. Carlisle came back running into the room. "I'm gone for not even five minutes and you two fight" Carlisle said. "Carlisle, I need to get out of here now my anger is escalating" I said trying to calm down. Carlisle came over to me and gave me the release to sign. "Sign here" Carlisle said and I did as he instructed and gave him back the release form. "Your free to go" He muttered load enough for me to hear. "Oh, and Bella it was good to see you again we must catch up sometime when you have calm down" Carlisle said grinning. "Yes, we should soon" I said and Jasper took me outside to talk about it I guess.

"I've never seen you get that mad before" Jasper said once we were outside. I looked down to the ground. "Sorry." "Bella, don't blame yourself you have every right to yell at her after what she and Edward did to you" Jasper said. I raised my head to meet his gaze. "It wasn't just me it was you too so I could say the same to you".

Jasper's POV

I pulled Bella into my chest and snaked my arms around her waist and held her.

30 minutes

Bella's POV

Jasper dropped me off at my house and once I went inside Charlie badgered me about where I had been and I had convinced him that I was at a friends house and went up to my room and lied down. I was now lying down thinking about everything. Edward and Alice back in Forks not to mention the rest of the Cullen's, My little outburst at the hospital that I would have to explain to the rest of the Cullen's soon, and there was this new feeling I felt for Jasper I didn't know what it was, but I knew I felt something for Jasper I couldn't stop thinking about him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight

This chapter could have been a lot better, I hope you guys like it, somebody should.

Bella's POV

I shot up out of a dead sleep with tears streaming down my cheek. I had just dreamed about Jasper and it was both the best and worst thing ever.

In the dream

Jasper and I were lying down in a field of grass with his arm around me pulling me closer. I, then, saw Jasper disappear as if he were fading away, then I appeared in a clearing and saw Edward kill Jasper right in front of my eyes.

End of Dream

I was physically shaking and couldn't stop. I was glad that Jasper didn't see me like this. I was a mess. I went to the closet picked out the first thing I saw which was a black speghetti strap shirt and black Levi's.

After I took a shower I was less tense and wasn't shaking anymore. I left my hair curly, but sprayed it with tresemee hairspray to keep the frizzyness down and put on silverish eyeshadow and mascara and was out the door. When I got downstairs I seen Jasper in the kitchen cooking. I walked into the kitchen. "You cook" I asked dumbfounded? He looked up at me shocked at what I was wearing. "Wow, you look amazing" he said. I blushed tenfold. He chuckled. I looked at my watch and was horrified I was late for school. Fuck. "I'm late fabulous" I muttered. He chuckled. "What's so funny" I asked annoyed slightly. "It's saturday" he replied simply. "Oh" I said embarrised. "How long have you been here,Jasper". "Since Charlie left for work".

Jasper finished cooking and handed me a plate full of food. When I say full I mean full. "Eat". I took out a fork and took a bite. It's delicious. "Damn, it's good" I muttered to myself, but of course he heard it. "I know" he said slightly conceided. I rolled my eyes. I eat the last piece of food and put the plate in the sink. Jasper's cell began ringing. He flipped open the silver fliptop phone. "Emmett, what is it"? "Yes, Emmett I'll ask her". "Yeah, ok bye". Jasper shut his phone. "That was Emmett, he wants to see you as do Esme and Carlisle" he explained. "It's not that I don't want to see them, it's just that it was rude for me to yell at Alice like that" I said. "Bella, she got in your face and called you a bitch, she deserved it and I think they'll understand" He said trying to comfort me. He walked over to me and took my hands in his. "Bella it's nothing to be ashamed of it was very brave of you and impressive" he said proudly. "Ok, lets go then" I said. "Get on my back" He said which I had no problem doing and he ran at top speed.

We arrived at the Cullen's luxurious mansion soon after. I jumped off of Jasper's back. Jasper guided me through the entryway and Emmett hugged me tightly. "Emmett... can't... breathe" I said. He let go out me emideately. Emmett grinned. "It's good to see you, Bella" Emmett all, but screamed. "Bella, my dear little girl" Esme said as she hugged me after which Carlisle hugged me and we went to sit on the couch in the living room. "I feel that I should explain for my little outburst. You see with me I try to conceal my anger best I can anyway and when Alice got in my face and called me a bitch I couldn't take it anymore and when I erupt like that I can't control it." I said. "We understand" Carlisle muttered. Esme and Emmett nodded in agreement.

We talked for about 2 hours about different stuff and about what they did while they were gone and I told them that I turned into a zombie and wouldn't be myself if it weren't for Jasper. Edward walked into the living and that brought back the memory of the nightmare about Edward killing Jasper. I panicked and Jasper could feel it too no doubt. Jasper grabbed my hand. "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute" Edward asked? "I have nothing t-to s-s-say to you" I stuttered. "Leave her alone, Edward" Jasper growled. I closed my eyes and leaned down and pressed my hand to my forehead.

Jasper's POV

Bella was panicing. She didn't want to see Edward. "Edward, this isn't the time" Carlisle said. Edward snarled and left the room. I turned my gaze to Bella. "Are you ok, what's wrong" I asked? "It's n-nothing" she lied. "I need to speak to Bella alone do you mind"? Everybody except Bella and I was gone in seconds. "Bella, please tell me I need to know what's wrong" I asked concerned? "I had a dream Edward k-k-killed you" Bella cried. I cupped her cheek. "Bella, I promise nothing is going to happen to me" I said. In a split second Bella crushed her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer. Bella tangeled her fingers in my hair as our tongues battled for domanance. Which I won. I broke the kiss giving Bella much needed breath. I felt lust, hope and most of all love coming off of Bella.


	10. Chapter 10

I AM BACK. Y'all I'm gon be updating all my stories pretty soon this should hold ya ova until I get more shit uploaded. Otha news I have been writin otha stuff and will be uploading so check out fo me and holla back. don't forget to review.

AN-I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would be smarter and jamin out to Aaliyah or something. lol. and there would be a lot more quirky stuff and a lot more humor cuz that's just me make it funny when drama is accoring alight. now read the chapter yall.

I knew that I couldn't hold off telling Charlie about Jasper anymore. I walked downstairs into the living room where charlie was getting ready for work.

"Bells, is something wrong" Charlie asked? I braced myself for his reaction.

"Dad, I need to tell you something that you probably won't like" I said nervously. Pain and sorrow crossed Charlie's face.

"No, Bells you can't go back to him after what he did to you he doesn't love you why won't you understand that" Charlie Yelled. He thought I was getting back together with Edward obviously. On god in heaven that would never happen.

"Dad, no it's not that it's something else" I sighed.

"Oh" Charlie said relieved. "Whatever you have to say is ok as long as you aren't going back with him".

"Ok, um Jasper Hale isn't a friend of mine from Phoenix he's Edward's brother" I said waiting for his reaction, but his facial expression remained the same. I blinked several times. I hope he's not having a stroke, but then he responded.

"Oh Bella, I knew that all along" Charlie said. "I figured if you kept it from me that Jasper was Edward's brother that it must have been important so I didn't mind you lying to me".

"Oh" I said simply and just walked back upstairs into my room. Charlie left soon after.

The next few days I got very little sleep because Edward wouldn't stop calling me and plus I couldn't sleep I was thinking of Jasper too much to sleep. After the millionth ring I finally got sick of listening to the ring tone and answered it.

"What the hell do you want" I Yelled into the phone.

"I need to see you" Edward breathed into the phone.

"What" I said. "Leave me alone Edward I haven't had no sleep for a few days i'm not in the mood and like I'd meet you anywhere you cheated on me remember" I said.

"I'll keep calling you" He said. Fuck.

"Fine" I sighed. "Where do you want me to meet you" I asked?

"Meet me Halfway to the House" He said after which hanging up. Great. Can't I ever have a life do I have to do whatever everyone else wants from me. After this I am done with his fake ass. Why am I doing this again. Oh yeah he'll keep calling. Doesn't he realize he crossed the line when he cheated on me with my best friend not to mention hurt me really bad when he left. Obviously not. I didn't bother to shower since I was just meeting Edward it wasn't a beauty pagent or something like that. I just washed my face, eat something and drove to where he asked me to meet him.

I got there a while later and slammed my truck door shut.

"What, what do you want" I said irritated. I had gotten no sleep Edward was calling my cell 24/7 for the past couple of days and frankly I was and am sick of it.

"Good, Bella you're here what took you so long I've been calling you for the past three days" Edward said. Oh no he did not. He has the nerve to say that when he was all having sex with Alice.

"Your not in a position to tell me what to do you are the one who was cheatin not me. You're lucky I even made time for your dumb ass" I said trying to hold back my anger, but not doing it very well. I could see he was pissed at what I said by the look in his eyes.

"What did you say" Edward said.

"You heard me" I said. I had a feeling that this was going to escalate into a fight.

"That's not what Alice said when I was inside her" Edward smirked.

Son of a mother fuckin bitch. Has he not learned a damn thing. Obviously not! I breathed in and out and tried to control myself so I didn't explode and try to attack him that is the last thing I need right now.

"Edward, what the hell did you want" I asked?

"No, I'm not going to talk to you while you are being a bitch".

Is that the best he's got. My facial expressions remained the same. I've been called a bitch many times was that supposed to offend me. Please.

"Edward if you called me so you could discuss you and Alice's sex life then I'm leaving" I sighed.

"Wait, that's not why I needed to see you and you know it." He said.

"Ok, then what do you want tasty brains" I said sarcastically.

Edward grabbed my hand which startled me.

"Edward, what the hell" I said.

"Bella, please I'm sorry please forgive me Alice meant nothing to me she was just a fuck. If you take me back I'll never touch her again" He pleaded. Damn Katy Perry must have wrote that Hot and cold song for Edward. It fits him.

"Edward" I said pulling my hard harshly from him. "I'll forgive you for me not you for me, but I am not going to get back together with you ever" I said and in that short time that it took me to say that I actually felt that I was being sincere to myself and that's something I haven't felt in a long time.

"I knew it you're sleeping with Jasper" He whispered under his breath, but I still heard it.

"Not that it would be any of you're business, but I'm not with Jasper. Maybe I should be he's 100 times better a man you could ever be." I said truthfully and I'm glad that I said it. He cracked his neck and hit me in the face. He hit me. I knew Edward was a bastard, but damn I never knew he would hit me. I stood there shocked for what seemed like forever when I snapped out of it with Edward touching my cheek.

"Bella, I'm" I pushed him away and backhanded me as hard as I could and man did it hurt my hand like a bitch.

"Touch me again and I swear I will kill you" I said and ran in my truck and started it and drove away.

I got home 10 minutes later due to the fast driving I did to get away from there. I was scared and mad at the same time. If he is capable of hitting me then only god knows what else he is capable of. I was now in my room dialing Jasper's number on my blackberry.

"Hello" Jasper answered.

"Jasper, can you come over" I asked?

"Yeah, Bella is something wrong" He asked?

"Uh, yeah, but you might want to hear it in person so you don't freak out" I said calmly.

"Why would I freak out what happened" Jasper said

freaking out already. He was going to fly off the mother fuckin chain when I told him.

"I'll tell you just come here" I said.

"Ok I'll be there in a little while bye, Bella" He said after which I flipped the phone closed.

I walked downstairs and got an icepack for my face. Not a minute later Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were in my living room.

"Bella" Jasper called. Vampires would make a lot of money in Veges. I put the icepack down and walked out into the living room.

"What happened" He asked when he saw my face.

"Your psycho freak of a brother hit me that's what happened" I said on edge. I shouldn't take it out on Jasper though, he's been there for me when others haven't.

"What" All three of them gasped.

"Yeah I'll explain it" I said. "Long story, short, Edward has been calling me nonstop so I picked it up, he said that I should meet him or he would keep calling me so I did he asked me to take him back I didn't and he hit me" I explained.

"Why's you're hand bruised if he's the one that hit you" Rosalie asked? I rolled my eyes. "You expect me to take that shit of course I hit him back"

"He hit you just because you said you wouldn't get back with him" Emmett asked? Holy 20 questions if you treat the victim like this then I'd rather be treated by James.

"Uh, I might have left a few things out" I said evasively.

"Like" Emmett asked?

"Uh, like that I said that he's dumb and other stuff" I said not wanting Jasper to know what I said about him. Hell no he's gonna think I like him.

"What other stuff" Jasper asked while Emmett laughed that I called Edward ugly.

"Uh, just stuff" I said avoiding his eyes.

Rosalie shushed Emmett wanting to know what the other thing was.

"Uh, nothing" I said.

"You're lying" Jasper said. Shit this sucks. "I can find out what you said" He continued. "Now who's lying" I countered.

"The thing you told Edward was about me" He said. Holy shit.

"Uh yeah it might be" I said. Rosalie and Emmett had there eyes on me. What am I a slab of bear meat. Damn I have to tell him. This sucks. "Alright I'll tell you" I said truthfully.

"Yes" he said.

"Well, I said that you were 100 better a man than Edward is" I said. I still withheld some of it. Jasper smirked at this and Emmett started his boom laughter. Fuck this shit is embarrassing.

"Well, Hello people I've been hit by the man who cheated on me I'm in pain don't I get any attention" I said trying to get the attention off of what I just said.

"You are so childish" Jasper chuckled.

"I can't help it if I'm eternally 12 like mariah" I said.

an- Y'all need to review if Y'all think its good. if you hate it review say it sucks say it needs work say something. yall have been reading this and most of y'all aint reviewin now i give props to those who is reviewin but the ones that arent need to. I understand that it was hard to read be4 but I did the best i could for this one. So review or u gon get sued. naw jk but review yall. peace. y'all. I'm out.


	11. fight, drama, anger, blood

Here is a chapter I have worked on for, four months. I hope y'all like it. some of ya are goin to be pissed in the direction I'm goin in with this chapter and chapters to come, but I can't live my life for other people and I gotta write what i feel at the time. I'm hopin to wrap this story up in a few chapters and i possibly might have a sequel to it after which I write the rest of this story and re-write it and fix any grammer/punctuation errors. I will also be finishing my other stories which are both Emmett/Bella. After I finish all my twilight stories I am going to go into different directions maybe do a couple yaoi's maybe not, but trust me music will be involved in most if not all of my stories. Ok, I need to get to the story soon or else y'all be gettin bored. ok read and review.  
I don't own twilight just this plot

Ever since I told Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie what went down Jasper was worried nonstop and insisted that he stay with me. I don't mind him staying with me. What I do mind is that he is with me under these circumstances. It felt like I was treated like a child, like I couldn't defend myself.

"This is bullshit" I said.

"You say something, Bella" Jasper asked?

"Yes" I said. "This is bullshit. Why the fuck should I have to be babysat like a little girl. I can defend myself." I yelled.

"It's not like that" Jasper sighed.

"What is it like then?" I asked.

"I can see you are annoyed right now, and probably still pissed off, but it doesn't give you right to yell at me for it" Jasper yelled.

I took a deep breath,grabbed my ipod and opened my bedroom door.

"Bella, listen" Jasper started, but I interrupted him.

"It's alright I just need some time to think ya know." I said to which Jasper nodded.

I went downstairs and lied on the couch while listening to my ipod. I thought about everything that had been happened over the last couple of months. Specifically Edward hitting me. I didn't expect him to ever do that. Hell, I once wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Of course that was before he had cheated on me with Alice. The thing that really hurt me wasn't Edward cheating on me. It was him doing it with Alice, my best friend. I just can't get over why she would do that to me. It's better to find out now that she wasn't a true friend before she did something worse. I pushed all the emotions I was feeling back not wanting Jasper on my ass right now. Not that I minded him caring, but I didn't want to talk about it. I pulled my earphones out of my head thinking that I heard someone call my name. I looked around to see Rosalie who was still here.

"You're still here" I said.

"Yes" she said.

"Why?" I asked. "I mean we aren't exactly friends so there really isn't that much reason for you to be here" I said.

"Bella, I have been a real, bitch to you and I never did apologize for that did I?" she asked.

"No" I said trying to hold back laughter. This is funny. I cannot wait for her to try and apologize. This shit is rich. I love it.

"You're laughing" She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but even thinking about you apologizing is too much".

"How?" she asked.

"Oh come on, Rosalie you act like queen bitch like you are the shit which is arguable" I cried.

Rosalie was taken aback by what I had said to her. She flinched in shock.  
"What" she said. "I am the shit".

I'm going to die from laughter she is one conceited ass bitch. "Keep telling yourself that" I stated.

"You bitch" Rosalie defended herself.

"Bella stop tormenting Rosalie" Emmett grinned putting his arm around Rosalie's waist.

"Whatever, anyway when are you all leaving" I asked?

"What and leave you unprotected" Emmett teased.

"Yeah" Rosalie said agreeing with Emmett. Obviously that was her so called comeback. Speaking of comebacks I have to think of one. I can't let him get away with that one.  
"Ha, can't think of a comeback can you" Rosalie responded.

Bitch please. "You are one to talk what was you're comeback, oh that's right it was yeah. I suggest you go back to special ed with ed" I said. I may not have gave Emmett the comeback, but I was still satisfied.

"I never liked you" Rosalie said pettily.  
Emmett let out the booming laugh he was famous for. Rosalie glared at Emmett for laughing at her.

Dammit I can't have all of them here. What is Charlie going to think, and they for sure are not staying in my room.  
"Are you going to leave tonight, or are we all going to lay on top of each other in my room" I asked seriously.

Emmett's tone turned from silly to serious in less than a second.  
"Bella, we can't leave you here alone. What if Edward comes back? You'll be an easy target." Emmett replied.

An easy target is that what he thinks of me. I can't defend myself. I am so pissed off right now. I am sick and tired of everyone treating me like I can't do shit. These mother fuckers are going to learn that is not me. Emmett must have noticed that I was pissed because he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't" I growled throwing his hand off my shoulder.

"What's wrong is the human mad" Emmett said referring to me.

I wasn't sure if he was teasing me or if he was serious. I walked into the kitchen to get away from them.

"Bella" Emmett spoke.

I ignored him, getting a bottle of water in the process.

"Bella" Emmett heightened his voice. Emmett stepped in the kitchen with Rosalie."Bella can you hear me" Emmett was now shouting thinking I was deaf. What an idiot. I kept ignoring him drinking the water. I took the bottle away from my mouth.

"I can hear you I'm not deaf" I said.

I must have offended Rosalie by my tone or what I said because she got right in my face. "Bitch, you better adjust you're attitude when you are talking to my man." Rosalie said inches away from my face.

"Bitch, get out of my face before I pull out you're ten dollar extensions." I said pissed beyond belief. I can't believe this bitch is in my face actin like she can take me.

"Bella what the fuck is wrong with you" Jasper yelled at me coming down the stairs.

"Jasper, it's not what you think" I said truthfully.

"Funny" Jasper said angry but with a pained expression. "That's the same thing Alice said when I caught her in bed with Edward".  
I was at a loss for words so I just stood there saying nothing. I walked up to my room slammed and locked the door.

"Bella" Jasper yelled.

I felt a pain coming from my right arm and stomach. I looked down to see massive amounts of blood pouring on the carpet.

"You should know better than to think you could get away from me, love." My deranged cheating ex lover said to me from behind.


	12. edward, realization, jasper's regret

Ok here is the next chapter and I am working on the next chapter right now already have 150+ plus words written towards it. I hope ya like this one this one. Another thing I want to talk about is People who write fanfictions and then stop and don't write (i'm not talkin about my year of not writing i'm talkin about for like 3-5+ years) for those of you know don't finish yo fanfics i have something to tell you. you know that saying that nicki minaj says 'step yo pussy game up' well y'all who aint writin on a regular bases need to 'step yo fanfic game up' yes that's right I stepped mine up now y'all who not givin yo readers what they need ya need to do so... asap... lol... here's the chapter... oh yeah i forgot i don't own twilight...

ps. and if your going to favorite this and alert this then review it.

My eyes were so wide they should have came out of the socket right then and there.

"How did you get in here?" I asked shocked not paying attention to my severe loss of blood.

"I knew that Rosalie was here and that Rosalie would want to apologize and you wouldn't accept it. I waited until Jasper got annoyed with you both stop watching for me." Edward replied smirking.

"You planned this" I muttered to myself.

"Yes" Edward said "I never really loved you it was all just a game".

I covered my mouth with my hand as my arm dripped fresh blood onto the already blood stained carpet.

"You didn't think I wanted you for you're looks did you" Edward laughed evily.

"Why!" I exclaimed.

"I really don't know" Edward answered. "I guess it was just for kicks".

"You sick son of a bitch" I yelled.

"Shh, wouldn't want lover boy to die now would you?" Edward asked not really looking for an answer.

In reality I knew that Edward couldn't hurt Jasper, but then, I remembered my nightmare a week previous.

flashback-

Jasper and I were lying down in a field of grass with his arm around me pulling me closer. I, then, saw Jasper disappear as if he were fading away, then I appeared in a clearing and saw Edward kill Jasper right in front of my eyes.

end of flashback-

I regained my composure and looked Edward in his eyes for the first time and noticed something. He had crimson colored eyes. He had fed on a human recently. He has abandoned the cullen's code of vampire ethics.

"What's the matter, Bella cat got you're tongue" Edward whispered deadly.

"Where's you're bitch?" I asked.

Edward chuckled at my comment toward Alice. "You'll see soon enough" Edward purred grabbing me by my waist. Edward, then jumped out of my window with me in his arms. A pair of arms once I would have died to be in forever and dying I was.

Jasper's POV

I am pissed at Bella right now. I feel like she should have walked away from Rosalie and not started a fight when that didn't need to be started. It pissed me off that she didn't want to deal with what she started.

"Bella" I said knocking on the door, to which I didn't get a answer. I don't know why I didn't smell it before. Human blood, Bella's blood. "Bella" I shouted on the other side of the door. No answer. "Bella answer the door dammit, don't scare me" I pleaded. When Bella didn't respond to my pleas is when I knew something was seriously wrong. I broke the lock on Bella's bedroom door, opening it in the process. I scan the area of Bella's room with my vampire vision and see Bella not there, but massive amounts of blood on the floor. I race downstairs to get away from Bella's blood before it drives me crazy.

"Jasper, what is it?" Emmett asked curiously.

"It's Edward, he's got Bella" I chocked out.

"What do you mean?" Emmett yelled.

"No time to explain let's go" I responded running out of the house with vampire speed. I picked on Bella's blood cent and fallowed that.

Bella's POV

I drifted in and out of consciousness within the next fifteen to twenty minutes while Edward carried me to where ever he was taking me. Soon after Edward put me on the cold ground. It felt good in a way I was sweating heavily. I could feel Edward tending to me wounds, which confused me.

"I'm not doing this for you" He said. "I wanna see you suffer before you die" He said.

I would've called him every name in the book if I could work up the will to do it. Edward finished up bandaging me up which was painful in its own right. I opened my eyes to see that we were in a secluded cave. For the first time in a long time I prayed to god for someone or something to get me out of here.

"No one is going to save you" Edward grinned.

"Why do you say that?" I retorted.

"It is what you're thinking" was his only reply.

I was too disoriented to wonder why he knew what I was thinking. For the second time tonight I passed out, but this time I passed out willingly not wanting to talk nor deal with Edward no more.


	13. dream, alice's truth and edward's plan

ok here is the next chapter its been a while, but i haven't forgot.

review

I don't own twilight.

I know for sure that I am dreaming right now. I am outside, but I have no idea where I am. I am not bandaged up nor is there any wounds where there should be.

"You are dreaming, but that is not what we are here to talk about" I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see a brunette that looked quite a bit like me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked dumbfoundedly.

"Take a walk with me" She told me.

"Who are you?" I asked another question.

"Who I am is not important it's what I have to tell you, which is important" She explained.

I decided to take a walk with her it's a dream after all what's the worst that can happen.  
"Don't be too hard on Alice. Not everything is as it seems. She is a vampire, yes, but that does not make her perfect. She is flawed like everyone else is." She advised me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I cannot be specific. I have much more to tell you so please listen".

I nodded for her to continue.

"You may feel you are invincible, but trust me you are not. Do not under any circumstances trust you're instincts they will fail you and get those around you killed as well as you."

"Why should I trust you over my instincts I don't even know who you are?" I asked suspiciously.

"You do know me, Bella."

Before I could ask how I knew her she was back to her lecture.

"The reason you are in the predicament you are in now is because you fallowed you're instincts and went to you're room. We haven't much time left so listen carefully, not everything is as it seems. You have to believe in faith and not hearing or sight".

"I don't understand" I began. "Who are--" but before I could finish she was gone and I could feel myself drifting away.

"Bella".

I heard someone calling my name and trying to wake me up. It wasn't Edward it was a more feminine voice. One I was familiar with.

"Bella wake up".

I heard the voice to which, I opened my eyes to. It was Alice.

"Alice" I whispered.

Normally in any other situation I would have most likely called her a home wrecker for what she did to Jasper and I, but this was not the place nor the time to start a fight with her.

"Come on" Alice said picking me up off the ground.

"You are not going anywhere" Edward smirked.

"Edward, don't do this" Alice pleaded.

Edward's smirk grew into a sadistic smile. He turned his red eyed gaze onto me.

"You are only tolerating Alice just so you can be free" Edward read my mind.

"How?" I asked.

"I always knew what you were thinking I just lied it was all part of the fun" Edward laughed throwing his head back.

"Dammit, Edward stop this" Alice screamed.

"Every thought you ever had I know. That is how I know you are in love with Jasper." Edward revealed.

Alice seemed not to mind though she didn't flinch or dry sob, she just remained nonchalant about it.

"Notice how Alice isn't affected by it" Edward began.

It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"She never loved Jasper, the reason she was with him at all is because I denied her" Edward added.

I looked to Alice to which she nodded sadly.

"I forced myself to love Jasper so much that after a while I believed it." Alice sighed.

"Wouldn't Jasper have sensed that you didn't love him he is an empath after all?" I asked.

"You'd think that wouldn't you" Edward chimed back in. "Jasper is a fool with a big heart" Edward stated. "He lets his emotions rule out all reason and blocks out his power thinking it's just reasonable doubt".

I, then for some unknown reason remembered a part of my dream.

flashback-

"Don't be too hard on Alice. Not everything is as it seems. She is a vampire, yes, but that does not make her perfect. She is flawed like everyone else is."

End of flashback-  
Was it significant to the situation I am in now. Could it be possible that Alice didn't betray me. Did Jasper see wrong. I know he wouldn't lie to me. I flinched when I heard Edward laughing like the clown from 'it'.

"Poor sweet nieve Bella, you fell right into my trap. You actually think that Alice betrayed you. This is rich" Edward answered to the question I had in my head.

"I set Alice up so Jasper would catch us kissing" Edward purred like the backstabbing lion he was.

"I was only in tune with looking at you're future that I didn't realize that Edward was planning this" Alice muttered angrily.

I sunk to the ground letting my mind absorb all of this information. I cover my face with my hands crying soundlessly. Alice kneeled down to my level embracing me.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here one way or another" Alice whispered.

"It's useless" Edward shouted.

"It's just a matter of time before Jasper finds us" Alice gritted her teeth at Edward.

"That's my plan" Edward shared. "I am going to make him choose who lives and who dies" Edward revealed his evil plan.

"I will sacrifice my undead life before I let you harm Bella" Alice snarled.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were Jasper himself" Edward commented.

I wish she was Jasper she could kill Edward if she were Jasper. Speaking, or rather thinking of Jasper was Edward right did I love Jasper? I love him as a friend, but I don't know if I am in love with him. Although we have kissed a couple of times, but that could have been from stress and needing relief. Ah, hell I shouldn't count Edward as credable. I mean he is beyond insane. He was probably just saying it to get me upset.


	14. Jasper saves Bella, Bella Worries

ok y'all here it the next chapter. I will have the next chapter out by the middle of august.

review

I don't own twilight.

I could hear footsteps coming toward this way.

"Jasper's here" Edward grinned like a devil.

It shook me to my core. How was I ever in love with this man. I mean he wasn't and to this day isn't that attractive. He glared at me noticing what I was thinking about him. Damn, I bruised his ego.

I was terrified what was going to happen the minute Jasper stepped inside the cave. Was he along or did he bring the rest of the Cullen's? If he had to who would he pick to die. That wasn't a question that was just a statement. I know he would pick Alice. Even though she cheated and never loved him they had been together for a long time. He only got to know me for what five, six months. Knowing Jasper I knew he wouldn't want to pick and that he would fight it. I just hope that he can overpower Edward and if need be kill him. Who was I kidding myself either we all die or Edward dies and I, myself would rather Edward die.

"It's gonna be all right" Alice reassured me.

I wasn't sure if I believed her. I was having major doubts and I bet my money on it that Edward was loving that. As a matter of a fact I bet Edward was loving the whole thing. The pain he was causing, the doubt in my mind, the fear all of it. I should have known it when I was dating him, but I know now that he thrived on control. He is in control here and I can tell he is loving every second every minute of what he is doing.

I continue to hear the footsteps until we are all face to face with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward, please don't do this" Carlisle pleaded.

Edward laughed his sinister laugh and just shook his head.

"You don't get it do you" Edward started.

"Get what?" Carlisle asked

Edward kept laughing over and over. It was getting annoying and I was about to punch him in the face if I could that is.

"I never gave a fuck about this abomination you call a family. It was all a game to me. I played hours for a little while, but I couldn't stand the taste of filthy animal blood" Edward made a gagging sound at the end of his statement.

"Anyway" Edward started again. "That is not what you are here for. Jasper, you gotta make a choice. Who do you want to life Alice or Bella."

Jasper snarled at Edward.

"You filthy son of a bitch who the fuck do you think you are" Jasper responded.

Alice looked into Jasper's eyes and nodded.

I could tell by the look on Edward's face that either he couldn't tell what they were thinking or they weren't thinking of anything.

Alice started laughing and her voice got deeper. "Edward, you think you got everything completely figured out."

In a matter of seconds Alice turned into Jasper and Jasper turned into Alice.

"What, NO! this wasn't supposed to happen" Edward screamed.

It was in slow motion or at least it looked like it to me. Jasper who I thought was Alice threw me at who I thought was Jasper, but was really Alice. Damn, this is confusing.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme ran with Alice holding onto me. I didn't see anything happen and I was worried what was happening back there.

I was now at my house with Alice, and Rosalie watching over me. Esme wanted to help, but Rosalie and Alice convinced her that they would be ok without her if Edward had made it out. Alice informed me that I wouldn't have to worry because Edward would be dead. She didn't have a vision, but she said she was ninety nine point nine percent sure that he would be dead and that I wouldn't have to worry any longer. I had a lot of relief from that, but still was worried if Jasper was going to make it out alive. I had little doubt that Edward would die, but what would happen if Edward killed Jasper before he died. I sighed. I can't think like that. Even though its a possibility it would probably never happen.

Alice told me to sleep, but every time I would close my eyes I would think of what might happen. I got up and went downstairs.

"Still no news?" I asked.

Alice and Rosalie nodded.

"Cheer up, Bella I'm sure everything will be just fine" Alice tried to reassure me, but it still didn't work.

"What if it's not what if Edward gets away and kills us all. I'm too young to die. I haven't even had sex yet." I said dramatically.

"Alice is right cheer up. If Jasper makes it out alive he can solve you're sex problem" Rosalie laughed.

"What sex problem" Jasper said coming through the door.

I know this was kind of a short chapter, but it served it's purpose. By the way just because Edward is out of the story don't mean that I am any where near finished with this. I still have to get Jasper and Bella together and all that good stuff. I know I am giving y'all cliffhangers. I have a reason. If I ended it with a boring ending y'all would be sleeping by the next time I put a chapter out and couldn't care less, but if I end it in a cliffhanger than y'all are gon' be crazy for the next chapter and be like what's gon' happen next? So ok I'm outta here. Review. Alert. Favorite. Whateva. lol. Do what do. Bye y'all.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it's been a month or so since the last chapter, but oh well its here now. I think y'all are going to like this chapter. If you don't oh well every chapter can't be the best. Take it as a lesson learned. I'm pretty sure that some will like it though. Some may hate it that's a given. Ok, in other news I just got a twitter and If y'all wanna fallow me the link will be on my profile.  
**

**Disclaimer-I don't own ish.**

"What sex problem" Jasper said coming through the door.

How embarrassing is this. Jasper hears what Rosalie said just as he comes through the door. What are the chances? I just hope that he didn't hear the whole thing. That would be hella embarrassing, but it would be just my luck. I glared at Rosalie mentally telling her off. I wouldn't tell her off again because I know jasper wouldn't like that.

"What sex problem" he repeated.

I blinked a few times not answering him. I know he wanted me to answer, but honestly I didn't know what to say. What could I say. Oh, Rosalie thinks you could help me with my sex problem. The actual problem was that I wasn't getting any. I couldn't say that to him though. I mean I didn't know what I thought of him and what he thought of me. Well, part of that was a lie. I knew I did like him. I did only kiss him twice. If I imagine it I can still feel his lips on mine responding to the kiss. The actual problem is that I don't know how he feels about me. Was he just kissing me for pity or was he really being genuine. It was also possible that he wanted to get back at Alice for what she did with Edward. Edward, is he dead. That should be the main focus.

"Uh, no sex problem. What happened with Edward?" I asked.

"He's gone. He won't be bothering you anymore" He reassured me.

Thank god. I am happy that Jasper is alright. If he died I don't know what I would do.

"Why are you sad?" He asked.

Uh-oh. He must have sensed my momentarily sadness from thinking if he might not have made it. I jumped off from the couch onto Jasper with my arms around his neck and my legs straddling his waist.

"I'm not sad" I replied.

"I can see that now" He grinned.

Damn, I haven't seen him grin much. I can't deny he is hot, especially when he grins.

"I can definitely tell you are not sad now" Jasper looked into my eyes.

"Far from it."

"Why don't we" Jasper started, but stopped.

"Go talk upstairs" I finished his thought.

He carried me like I was and walked upstairs, but not before Alice commented on how cute it was that we were finishing each others sentences.

When we got to my room he untangled me from him and put my on my bed where he afterwords sat down on. Neither of us talked. Obviously we didn't know what to say. I know that I didn't. He started to say something, but he just shut up before he said anything major. I wanted to say something, but every time I tried to say something nothing came out, but air. We had been sitting up there for at least five minutes and my patience was wearing thin. It wasn't because of him it was the whole situation. I was pretty sure that he could tell what I felt for him, but he was afraid of hurting me. I didn't need to be an empath to know that.

Edward when I thought he loved me (boy was I dead wrong) treated me like this and I hated it. I needed and still today need passion from a man not protection. I know Jasper was different than Edward was when he acted like he loved me. Jasper would be able to do that seeing as he has kissed me twice already, but he needs to be reassured that he can remain in control. (That is if Jasper feels the way I do and isn't trying to spare my feelings.) I had to do it now or never. Just as I was about to speak I was interrupted.

"Jasper you won't hurt her just kiss her already, dammit" Alice yelled frustrated by the tone I could tell that.

I finally got the guts to say what I needed to say and this pixie bitch starts talkin. Ooh, I'm upset now.

"Alice shut the hell up I was just about to say something that took me five minutes to say." I yelled with my most aggressive voice which was pretty aggressive.

"Make me" Came Alice's taunt.

"Don't make me come down there" I warned.

I heard Alice's giggle and didn't have time to respond because I could feel something cold on me. I turned to Jasper and his hand was on my face caressing it. I leaned my cheek into his hand loving every second of his touch. I stared into his golden eyes. It was a refreshing change from looking at Edward's evil coated red eyes. I could see so much in Jasper's golden eyes. Love, fear and happiness were the most important ones though. I understood fear and happiness. He was scared that he would hurt me like he almost did at my birthday party. He was happy that everything turned out right. The one thing that confused me was love. I don't know what kind of love he felt for me and the kind that I felt for him. When I kissed him it is like nothing I ever felt. When he just touched me seconds previous I felt tingles go though my entire body and it's not just because of the cold and warm contrast. I know I love him as a friend and more. I know he loves me as a friend, but I don't know if that's where it ends.

"You're confused?" He asked me.

Damn he could read me like a book. Well, it was his power. I wanted to tell him the truth, but I was scared. Scared that he wouldn't understand. Scared that he wouldn't feel the same. Scared that he would leave. He's going to know that I'm scared and think it's because of him because he's scary, but that's not it. I had looked down obviously because he brought my face back up to meet his eyes. I looked into his eyes.

"Now you're scared. Bella come on say something!" He said frantically.

I hadn't meant for that to happen.

"I- I don't know how to say it" I honestly said.

The expression on his face broke my heart for real. It broke my heart more than when Edward left. He looked like he wanted to cry. I think I might be falling in love with him.

"I'll try to explain it though. I'm not scared because I'm scared of you. I am not scared of you. I'm scared of what you might think." I finished.

"Think of what. Bella anything you have to say I will be okay with" Jasper comforted me.

It's now or never. I took a long sigh. I was scared stiff and it helped loosen me up, but it didn't help much.

"I'm scared because I'm in love with you and I'm scared you don't feel the same." I blurted out.

The moment I said I'm in love with him I knew if was the truth. I hadn't thought over what to say I just said what was in my heart. I must be in love with him because i said it to fast for my brain to comprehend what I was going to say. He looked into my eyes. I couldn't tell what he was feeling. Sympathy. It was a possibility, but it was my worst nightmare. I just hoped he felt the same way.

"You're scared that I kissed you to pity you" He said.

It wasn't a question it was a statement. He didn't know I felt that way. He could read my emotions, but he couldn't read my mind for that I was thankful. My mind was to complex for even me to handle. One day in my head people would probably be freaked out and go running. I nodded even though it wasn't a question.

"Tell me one thing, Bella?" He asked.

"What is that?" I answered his question with a question.

"Does this feel like I pity you?".

I had no idea what he was talking about. Does what feel like he pities me. I got my answer less than five seconds later when his lips crushed against mine. I didn't push back or let go of the kiss I pulling him closer by tugging his lower lip towards me playfully. I pulled him on top of me straddling him once again as we continued to kiss. I opened up my mouth to let him in. Both Jasper and I's tongue's swirled together. We never did talk about Edward or anything about him that night be just held each other and kissed nothing more nothing less.

**ok this is the end of the chapter. It was longer than the previous ones hope ya don't mind. tell me what you think love it hate it. whatever. Don't hold back you're opinion. Peace.**


	16. Chapter 16

ok. here is another chapter. Rate. Review. Whatever. Shout out to flower123 for reviewing a lot of my chapters. Peace.

It had been Two weeks since both Jasper and I admitted we loved each other. It had been the best two weeks of my life, literally. Jasper and I couldn't get enough of each other. Loving Jasper was entirely different than loving Edward. Jasper really loved me and I didn't try to camouflage my true self so he would like me. I was true to myself all these months that Jasper has been here and he liked me the way I was inside. He was good for me the exact opposite of what Edward was. Edward was the worst thing for me. He tried to act like he was good, but beneath that he was a monster. A monster that tried to make Jasper choose between Alice and I.

Jasper and I haven't talked about the whole Edward situation yet. Sooner or later we would have to get things cleared up about it at least. I could give a fuck about the details, but I still wanted to know that he was gone for sure. In the deepest part of my mind I knew that Edward was dead, but I still wanted the reassurance that Jasper would be more than willing to give me.

I was now looking at the clock waiting for school to end. The day was ticking by slowly and I was anxious to see Jasper again. It was a few more seconds before the bell rang. As soon as it did I was out of the door so fast people could have mistook me for a vampire. I was about to get my things and go when I heard Mike's voice.

"Bella?" He asked.

Oh, what do I owe the honer of having to talk to him over.

"What" I said with attitude.

"Is it true that you're dating Edward's brother."

I rolled my eyes at this. Yes, I was with Jasper, but it ain't none of Mike's business.

"Goodbye, Mike. I am done talking to you" I said grabbing my stuff and walking away from him.

He tried to say something else, but I just flipped him off. I don't have time for his bullshit. Like he gave a shit who I was with. The only reason he cared is because he was tryin to get into my pants like he did Jessica's.

I came outside to see a lovely sight. I saw that weak bitch Lauren kissing my man. Jasper. I could tell he didn't like it at all, but didn't want to hurt her physically and cause a scene. Jasper and I had differences. One being I didn't mind beating this bitches ass to the pavement, but I'm not about to give this bitch the satisfaction. I will do something though to show her that I am not the one to fuck with. If she tries to get with my man after that then I will beat her wannabe Britney Spears ass.

"Now that you've got a taste of a real woman what do you say leave plain Bella and come get some of the good good"

Who does this bitch think she is. She ain't Ashanti. Unlike Ashanti she ain't got no good good's. She a slut that fucks out men and tries to steal other girls boyfriends. Isn't there a word for that? Oh, yeah that's right it's a home wrecker. I walked strait up to this bitch.

"Bitch, you wouldn't know a real woman if it stared you in the face" I said not holding back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked looking taken aback.

This bitch is dumb. Obviously, I am going to have to explain it to her.

"It means that you are a fake bitch who fucks everything that has a dick. You probably have aids and don't know it. You stuff your bra to make yourself look more attractive. Let's face it honey no one wants you and no one ever will so keep your hands off my man!" I said getting louder towards the end.

"Says you. Your man wants some of this since you're so uptight and won't give him some of the goods. Oh, that's right you don't have any" She laughed.

Oh, this bitch is going to make me fuck her up and then put her in a mother fuckin garbage bag.

"Listen, dumb bitch you ain't never had and never will have goods. Unlike you I have real big ass breasts. I got an ass unlike you who don't got one and I got the looks unlike you again. Say one more thing and you will get fucked up right in front of your little bitch Jessica" I warned her taking a shot at Jessica in the process.

I heard a gasp from Jessica beside Lauren. Fuck both of them bitches. I could care less as to what they thought.

"Give it a week he will be coming over to get some of this" Lauren said pointing to her non body.

That's it this bitch is gonna get tossed. I grabbed her by the hair and got a good fist full of it. She had a look of fear. Obviously she didn't expect me to back my shit up. I threw her in the grass about five feet from where we were standing.

She looked up from where she was at me and ran like the little pussy ass bitch she was with Jessica running after her. She better keep her hands off of my man or else she would get her ass busted within seconds.

"Whoa" Alice said coming over to us.

Alice and I had gotten closer after the whole situation with Edward. I forgave since she had tried to save me. She was still the same girl. The one who wanted to make me into a human barbie doll. She was a victim of Edward's sick game and we all have to move on from it. She had loved him and it was sad things had to end up like this, but it did. Things weren't all bad. If she wouldn't have cheated on Jasper I would never be with him now. I had her to thank for that.

"You didn't see that in a vision?" I asked.

"No, all I saw was her kissing Jasper and him looking very disgusted." Alice replied.

I laughed.

"No one messes with my man" I growled.

I felt Jasper's arms around me from behind. I smiled at the contact.

"My doll is a beast" Jasper chuckled.

Jasper had been calling me doll lately. It was his pet name for me. I didn't mind it. I guess I kinda liked it. When I asked him about it he said that barbie dolls are considered beautiful and I was more beautiful than any of them.

"That reminds me" Alice started. "I want you over at our house later tonight. I have this new dress that I want to try out on you."

I started to laugh which turned into a sarcastic sob.

"No" I stated.

I had been getting better at saying that word now. I didn't spare people's feelings like I used to.

"Yes" Alice said matter of factly.

"No." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, and I don't want to hear another word about it" Alice said racing back to her car.

"No!" I yelled getting looks all around me.

Lovely. Uh, fuck what do I care if the whole town looks at me strangely. Most of Forks is just stupid ignorant mother fuckers. With the exception of a few people.

"What. I can't hear you Bella speak louder." Alice said driving away before I could get another word in.

I knew she could hear me she just wanted me over there so she could make me look like Malibu Bella. I could hear chuckling from a certain male blond vampire behind me. I turned around and gave him a pissed off look.

"This ain't funny, Jasper" I snarled looking crazy.

"Yes it is" He snickered.

I gave him the most pissed off look I could and I knew what it looked like. It looked like I was a female serial killer about to pounce and kill everyone in my sight. I wasn't really mad at him, but it really wasn't funny that I had to deal with a crazy pixie bitch. He didn't stop laughing and I figured it was because he knew I wasn't serious. I rolled my eyes he was still laughing. Ok, it might have been funny, but it isn't anymore. Actually, it wasn't funny at all.

I pulled him down to me and kissed him roughly to which he responded with just as much roughness. He pulled me as close as possible as he continued. His hands moved up and down my body as we kissed. I broke apart for air and saw his face. No longer was he laughing. His face showed lust. He was horny I could see that in his face. That and I could feel his erection. Not only was he, but I was too. I don't know how much longer I could hold off having sex with him, but I am not going to do it right away. I am going to make him beg for it.

If it gets too much for him there are other ways of getting him off. If that situation came I could either give him a hand job or suck him off. The latter choice I would rather do. Yes, I can picture it now. His pants on the floor me on my knees him in my mouth. Uh-oh I'm getting wet I should stop thinking about this. I am pretty sure Jasper will know. I got the answer when I saw the sly smirk on Jasper's face.

"Lets go" I said.

Jasper and I got on his motorcycle as he drove me off into the night.


End file.
